dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dbx sweet tooth vs Micheal myers
Intro NO RULES NO ANALYSIS JUST BLOODSHED pre fight (october 31st halloween) micheal was busy doing his usual thing unknown to a local bystander who was going into the woods and by the time she went in it was too late micheal had gotten her with that micheal then went to the town since it was halloween in search of more victims on the other side of town needles kane driver of sweet tooth was busy working on you guessd it an ice cream cone the perfect ice cream cone "Perfect this will be delicious" he said all of a sudden as needles was about to eat it but then a head went flying onto it this boiled needles kane's blood he turned to see micheal himself he had chopped off his newest victim's head and it must've landed on the top of needle's ice cream cone "you you ruined my ice cream!! prepare to die!" Micheal just tilted his head silently in confusion "strong silent type eh? well then i guess you won't mind if i murder you on the spot" Micheal hearing this then got out his knife and wiped the blood off ready for battle as both charged at each other Fight HERE WE GO!!! with that the two slashers crossed knifes with each other kinda like a sword fight sweet tooth then kicked Micheal in the gut sending him back a bit Micheal retaliated with a big punch needle's face "gah that's a big punch you got there" said needles "but i will kill you yet" with that needles made slashing at Micheal even though he couldn't talk Micheal could feel pain and boy did that last slash hurt Micheal was angry did one big slash at needles needles let out a scream of pain to that Micheal using all of his strength lifted him up and threw him into a nearby truck Micheal then nodded as if to say good riddance and walked off suddenly he heard a car horn and ran off luckily he saw a car nearby and decided to steal it luckily he killed the driver he started up the car and drove off the car was sweet tooth the ice cream truck needle's drove in twisted metal contests and it was shooting at Micheal luckily Micheal was a skilled driver so he was able to dodge every missile but then needles transformed sweet tooth into something even more deadlier sweet bot Micheal looked surpErised so he kicked into high gear but it was too late sweet bot had grabbed Micheal's car and crushed it with Micheal inside micheal's corpse fell out of the car and onto the street sweet bot tranformed back into sweet tooth as he got out to look "heh looks like i win" needles said confident that he won so with that he looked decided to get a victory ice cream to celebrate but when he looked back micheal was gone to this sweet tooth could say one thing "noooooooooooo!!!!!!!" DBX!!!!! Ending dialouge boomstick: wow what a slasher fight anyway thanks for watching and have a safe and happy halloween Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights